No Pain? No Game!
by WielderofBlade
Summary: 7 months have passed since the subspace emmisary. Master hand has now joined every hero and villain to train them to their finest. Meh, I'm not very good at summaries. OC's POV. Pleasee read and review. My first Smash Story. :3 Might add some romance, you choose parings in reviews... 3 Arcs unless reviews are that awesome XD
1. Chapter 1: Dyne Ryder AKA The Flame

Thunder clapped over-head as it started drizzling slowly. Dyne kept glancing at the clock, sighing every now and then. She finally started to scrawl in her composition notebook while her middle school teacher babbled away about the parts of cells. She tried to focus all her concentration on her teacher, but soon let go of everything when the most beauteous sound had entered her ears.

The sound of the bell.

Her school was quite hi-tech and rich, despite the "Neighborhood of Thugs" that lived nearby. Yes, they've had some attacks, but the school kids of Etherciese Academy were well-trained in martial arts and swordsmen ship.

She was one of the newcomers in the Smash Bros. team, and she was also one of the youngest. Ike had found her in the woods searching for some food after she had been isolated from her village.

Her village. Her home. Destroyed. Dyne remembered every single detail: the screams, spilling of blood, death. She knew that if she didn't get vengeance on them, then she was nothing but useless.

_"Vengeance is nothing but evil, Flame,"_ She remembered Meta Knight tell her.  
_"But they destroyed everything, the place I loved, and separated me from my family. And their probably dead and gone right now!" She told him angrily._

Dyne started to regret what she said back then. Realizing that the he was nothing but right, and putting away her books, she saw a fight about to start outside.

"Here we go again," She muttered under her breath, as she walked outside.

"Listen, kid. You didn't pay up. And if you don't, then I'll really get the thugs-"

"Whats going on here?" Dyne stopped in mid track, while spinning around. It was the new teacher, Mr. Falcon. Or as brawl called him, Captain Falcon.

_"I asked Link if I could keep an eye on you while you are in your studies," she remembered him recall._

_"He said that it was a fine idea, since I was the only one not busy. I'll go there in disguise, dying my hair blonde,"_

_"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" I asked, as he raised an eyebrow._

_"To make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, why would it be an embarrassment to know THE Captain Falcon?" He asked, with a sparkle in his eye. Dyne didn't try explain that if he was in disguise, then the kids there wouldn't know that he was Falcon._

Douglas Jay Falcon looked at the two boys, most suspiciously at the one that was balling his fists. The one asking for money yelped, seeing the Captain's muscles bulging out of his shirt, and replied with a ridiculous smile and shrugged, looking  
away for a second and running off.

"Thank you Mr. Falcon!" Said the other boy, bowed, and too, quickly walked away.

Dyne wasn't surprised that the boys were scared of Falcon. She too, kept he distance away from him. Not only because he always thought that he was in a stadium, or because he talked like an announcer, OR that he had such a high ego, it was because if she ever got him angry, she was going to get a very long lecture.

"Dyne," he said, walking towards her. She sighed_ "uh-oh."_

"Hey Jay. Master Hand call me again?" He looked at her like she read his mind.  
"Yeah, first brawl with Marth. Are you well-trained enough to defeat the prince of fire emblem?" He asked, grinning. Dyne rolled her eyes.

"He's the prince of Altea, not Fire Emblem. You really need to look in history if you're going to be a history teacher," she laughed. Falcon just shrugged, pouting.

**|OoxoO|**

"Hey, Link!" hearing his name, he turned around. It was none other than Pit, followed by Red. Once they caught up to him, he asked, "Yeah?" in a low tone.

"Marth's battling the Newbie, you wanna come watch? Whoever wins gets to battle Kirby.." Link just shrugged and smiled, with a nod of approval.

They were halfway there when they heard a loud /'BANG!'/ behind them. The three brawlers turned around.

"OUCH! GEEZ SNAKE!" They heard someone scream. They walked into the kitchen to see Lord Ike and Solid Snake, struggling to get something out of a jar.

"What was that for?" Ike hissed, who was on the ground rubbing his head.

"There's only one left," he said, muttering under his breath, taking out a cookie. Pit laughed, helping Ike up.

"Just break it in half!"

Ike made a face, and started to leave when he heard something on the opened TV.

3...2...1… GO!  
He turned around, to see his Flame already up on the screen.

"Oh, great! We're already late! Come on!" they all ran to the door. Red paused halfway through.

"She IS your apprentice, you should come," Red said, as he went through. Ike looked to the TV, back to the door._ Why does everyone think that? I only found her and brang her to Brawl!_ he thought.

"Sure," he muttered to himself.

**|OoxoO|**

Dyne panted, and rubbed some of her sweat off her forehead. Out of the corner of he r eye, she could see some more people sit on the bleachers. _"GREAT! More people to see my failure!"_ she screamed inside her head. She gripped tighter on her sword.

Marth, also panting, lunged at her once more. She dodged quickly, and he ran to her again.

_This is no use. If I keep running, then I'll get KO-ed faster than Sonic! _**[A/N: I know, that was super cheesy.]**  
The thought slipped out of her mind when she saw a colorful ball fly around her head.  
_This is it! _Dyne, or her fighter name, The Flame, took a shot at the Smash Ball, unsheathing her swords **[A/N: She has two..] **as she did so. But Marth had already lunged at her, jabbing her side, which made her fall.  
_Get up, you weakling!_ she told herself, jumping up. But it was too late. Marth's eyes were glowing a golden color, as he smirked, which suddenly turned into a grin.

Moments later, Flame felt like she was on a wild goose chase; except she was the goose.

"Get back here!" a glowing Marth yelled, running as fast as he could. For once, Flame thought she had an advantage. Then she remembered.  
"Wait a second," she turned around, powering up her swords. The edge of their blade's started to glow a bright red color, and soon they were a shiny red shade, which made her swords glow.

Marth had finally caught up to her, and before he could swing, she jumped over him, doing a backflip and then stabbing his side. The Smash Ball quickly lunged itself out of the prince, as he shook his head, glaring up to it. Flamed grinned.

She took one more shot to it, and finally, it was hers.

"What's her Final Smash?" Link asked Ike, and he just shrugged.  
"This is her first time brawling, remember?" Ike replied. Link slapped his forehead.  
"Oh, duh!"

Flame felt great power, mostly holding in her heart. As she opened her eyes, she felt everything glow all around her. She kept all the energy in, then all of a sudden, let it all out.

Her swords were now on fire, both of them in separate hands as they shot fireballs out of the tip of the blade. She aimed them directly at Marth, who soon got KO-ed.

"GAME!" She heard the intercom yell out, while turning around to see no other than jaws hung open.

She laughed.

**[A/N: I know, kinda short. This was my first SSBB fanfic, so please review. They always make me happy. :) ]**


	2. Chapter 2: Link?

**Me: *Ahem* Sorry for the wait, guys. My sister had to use my laptop for some homework. SDhe just came back fro London, so she has only two weeks. Dyne, disclaimer please? :)**

**Dyne: Wielder owns nothing! Please read and review, thank you for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dyne woke up with the sound of thundering. Blinking a few times, she turned over to look at the time.

_2:00?! What the he-_

"Hey, Dyne?" She heard a high-pitched voice call behind her door. Dyne stumbled off her bed and quickly got dressed.

"Uhh, yeah?" She said, yawning and opening the door. She wasn't surprised she see Princess Peach, in her pajamas holding a pink bunny. She smiled.

"Everyone's downstairs, I mean everyone except Wolf Ganondorf, and Meta Knight. I figured, WE figured that you were still awake, and we wanted to see if you mind to come down with us, to get used to, I mean to get to know you and-"  
Dyne cut her off, and laughed.

"Sure. I don't mind," she finally replied. The princess grinned.

"Great! Well, everyone's waiting for you..." Dyne tuned the talkative Princess and followed her down, with many side thoughts in her mind. Like what the rest of the brawlers will think of her? She really favored Link and Zelda, or at least Twilight Princess, and was anticipating to meet the hero and his princess.

_Ohh, Samus would be cool, but I think I'll be more frighten than friendly-_

Her trace of thought had crashed when she found she had arrived. The living room was huge: there was a chandelier in the middle followed by seats all around the room. The lights were on dim, and there was a large table in the middle, where most of the brawlers were playing with a deck of cards. Only Zelda saw Dyne walk in.

She smile sweetly and offered a seat next to her. Dyne gladly took it, grinning lopsidedly.

"I saw you fight Marth today. Your final smash was gorgeus, might I say," Zelda said, as Dyne grinned widely.

"Thanks! I've seen your's too..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

_I've always wanted to meet princess Zelda, but now I dunno what to even say!_

"Hey, new kid," Dyne turned around to see who was calling her.

"Samus.. Uh.. Y-yes?" She stuttered. Samus took her hand out motioning her to come towards her.

"Wanna play a game of BS?" Pit asked. Dyne looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bulls-?" she got cut off from Ike.

"Boy scouts. It stands for Boy scouts." Dyne laughed.

Moments later, She had sat down next to all the other brawlers playing the silly card game, when they heard laughter coming from the hallway. First, Dyne thought she was hallucinating, but when Link had gotten up from his seat to check what it was, and didn't come back, they started to get scared.

"I'll go check if he's okay," Zelda said, getting up. Ike held her arm.

"No, I'll check," but then he hesitated when they heard another eerie laughter. He looked back and shrugged, continuing on into the hallway.

It was when they heard Ike's scream_, everyone_turned their heads.

"Ike!" Dyne screamed, running into the hallway, as she backed away to see who exactly was in front of her.

"Link..?"

Link was wearing all black, and his hair had gotten white. He took a step aside from him and shook his head, to reveal the previous Link lying on the ground with a sword through his arm. And there was Ike, lying unconscious next to him.

Dark Link took a step forward when Dyne backed away. Taking the sword out of Links arm, Dyne whispered something.

"Damn it,"

**|OoxoO|**

"Crazy Hand, did you let Dark Link out? It took is forever to get him back in!"

The left handed brother flew towards his brother, and pointed his index finger towards him. Then he poked him.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!" He said, and flung towards the door, closing it behind him.

Master Hand sighed, and looked back at the screens, about to say something to himself, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, while the right hand was still facing the screen.

"Yo bro! Dark Link is out there and the newbie is fighting him!" He screeched. Master hand sighed again.

"And I was under the impression that you let him out... But you probably forgot the passwords to the jail."

Crazy Hand thought for a second. Then he 'hmm-ed'.

"Wasn't it 'My little pony?'" he asked. Then looked at the screen.

"Woah, she's got some moves!" He screamed, pointing towards the screen. Master Hand flicked his index finger.

"OUCH!" he screamed, once more.

"No! It's not 'My little pony!' Where'd you get that ridiculous thought from?!" Master Hand was now getting frustrated.

"Well, when you were a young hand, you-"

"-OKAY ENOUGH! We just need to figure out who let Dark Link out. Only we know the password!" Master Hand said.

"Hhmmm, it couldn't have been Link, because they hate each other. Zelda? No, Link and Zelda are very close friends.. What about Sheik?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master hand shook his index finger at him. "No, no! Anyone from Legend of Zelda wouldn't have done it. Never mind, brother. I'll figure this out myself."

"HAHA! GOOD LUCKIE BRO! Uhg, your boring. I'm going to mess around. SEE YA IN A BIT!" And, with that, he scrambled off.

_it couldn't have been him, could it? May be i was Ganondorf... yes, may be. But I was his master before anyone else. He wouldn't betray me!_

Master Hand sighed, then looked to the screen, only to see a motionless Dyne.

"This might take a while.."

**|OoxoO|**

_"Let's end this off with a little bit of blood," Dark Link whispered into her ear. Blood started to rush to Dyne's head.__"And," he paused, "Let's make sure no one else knows about my return. I know your secret, Ryder. And if you tell ANYONE that I'm on the loose, I'll make sure everyone of those brawlers know it,"_

_Dyne's vision started to get fuzzy. She shook her head. "Why...A-are you doing this?" She whispered back. Dark Link was so close her, with the sword right next to her neck._

_"Oh, you know. I was only here for Link and was about to make my way back, but the blunette spotted me. When I knocked him, you came. So-"_

_He heard footsteps, and turned his head. Dyne looked up to him.__"So long, Ryder." And with that, he hurled the flat side of his sword at her brow, knocking her unconscious._

_"Hey, Dyne?" Dark Link had disappeared when Zelda approached the hallway. At first he heard footsteps running. And then, silently laughed when he heard the princess scream._

**|OoxoO|**

With his Oracina in his left hand, and a sandwich in his right, Link shook his blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes and groaned. What happened that night? Why can't he remember? And why was Dyne Ryder still out cold?

He was sitting on a bench next to the lake, eating his delicious lunch Princess Zelda had wrapped up for him. He noticed a smile creep onto him when he thought of her name.

Link quickly shook the thought away when he say Dyne coming towards him.

"I thought you were still out cold." Dyne shook her head and sat on the bench next to him.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked him. Link sighed.

"No...Whoever attacked me came from behind, and knew what he was doing...What about you?" he asked. Dyne thought for a little while and remembered Dark Link's deal. She looked up the the Warrior.

She smiled "No," she finally said, cracking her neck.

"Did you ask Ike? He wasn't as bloody as you," she said, pointing at his left arm that was wrapped in bandages. He nodded.

"He was saying something about seeing a dark figure of a man with blood-shot red eyes. But then he laughed and told me he was probably hallucinating."

Ike _was _probably hallucinating, because no one could get into the mansion. Master Hand would know, but usually Master Hand expected to see the brawlers handle the job themselves. But Master Hand wouldn't let anyone inside the mansion…

"...So, lets say someone _was_ in the building. Someone, who didn't belong. How would you track him?" Dyne asked, trying to make it as unsuspicious as possible.

"Master Hand would make sure no intruder would be in the building, right? Unless…unless it was Ganondorf or something.." Link said. Then they swung around when they heard a voice.

"If Ganondorf did that, then Master Hand would be furious and probably lock him away, or send him out of brawl. But it _had _to be someone inside the building.."

It was Ike, standing behind the bench leaning in between the two of them. Then he pointed at Link.

"Your princess is worried sick about you. She sent me to get 'her hero of time'. Better go check," He smirked, and started to walk away, when he stopped and turned around once more.

"Oh, and Dyne, Kirby's waiting for you on the arena. Your already 10 minutes late."

* * *

**Me: Like I said, please read and rev-**

**Crazy Hand: And if you review, she will give you a cookie!**

**Snake: But I ate the last cookie!**

**Ike: Yeah, but I would've if you didn't hit me with your gernade. *Punches in stomach***

**Snake: What the heck was that for!?  
**

**Ike: REVENGGE!**

**Me: Uhm, guys..**

**Link: I'll take it from here.. Please read and review-**

**Dyne: -and tune in for more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Footsteps

**[A/N: sorry this took me sucha long time to upload! My laptop died on me so I'm writting this on my laptop. This chapter has ZeLink if you squint. There are two more cahpters to thiis arc, and there ill be two more other arcs. Total of fifteen chapters. Unless there are an awesome lot of reviews, then ill keep continue.]**

* * *

Chapter 3

"3...2...1...GO!"

Kirby was faster than Dyne had expected. He ran straight to her, Taking out a hammer along the way. Dyne jumped to dodge it, but missed. Dyne was sharply into the air, but was dropping like a feather. She landed behind Kirby, when a pokéball landed right next to her. She blinked.

"What the hell is this?" she muttered to herself, but then shook her head when she remembered. She threw it right above her.

Kirby, after lunging her in he air, turned around to see not Dyne, but a Piplup, surfing towards him. Kirby jumped once, but got knocked down when Dyne came right behind, raising a hand and forcing him down. His life points went up to 20%. Kirby, about to get up, got knocked down by the Piplup that was still surfing around. His points were now up to 30%.

_Yes! I'm winning!_ Dyne thought, heating up her blade. Kirby shook his body - or should they say head - and turned around once more. He grinned, and threw something at her. Dyne looked behind her.

"Uh," she started, turning back around to Kirby, who had his back - or should they say head - to her.

"I think you mis-" but that was when Kirby really threw something sending her points up to 30% from 10.

_The bomb! I got tricked! He threw the bomb!_ Dyne was sent flying, once again. She landed down next to a fan.

Perfect.

She took the fan in her hand, and ran towards Kirby. He junped right over her, forcing her to stop and turn around. Kirby was no where to be seen.

Then, that was when a pink, like a rectangle shaped rock, had fallen right next to her, almost sending her flying for the third time. Instead she was backed away from all the force, and was hanging off the edge.

Pulling herself up, Dyne was struck with a punch onto her stomach, but she caught Kirby's hand...paw...thing, and swung her around, sending him straight down the edge.

That didn't matter, though. Kirby opened his mouth and started to fly up. He took out his sword, and landed sharply right onto Dyne.

Dyne, getting up and rubbing her head, then got swalowed by Kirby. Puking her out, Kirby now had her two swords, as well as her tied-up hair and bangs and grey eyes.

Dyne blinked.

"AWWH!" She cooed, puttin her hand up to her cheeks and grinnin widely. Kirby rolled his eyes.

None of the realized the Smashball flying over head until dyne hit Kirby up in the air. Dyne grinned, about to lunge forward, when Kirby stepped onto her head with one foot, and took /her/ swords out, hitting them five times in a row.

The Smashball broke, shattering onto Kirby. Kirby opened his eyes, and out of nowhere a giant pot appeared. Dyne, who was tryin he best not to get lured into the pot, had started to fly right towards it.

"...NO!"

And with that, Dyne was shot off into the air, and the last thing she heard echoing was:

"KO-ed!"

**|OoxoO**|

Dyne kept glancing at the clock every now and then, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. She had lost the brawl with Kirby, but still got cheers from the brawlers.

Right now, she was sitting in history class with Mr. Falcon scribbling some notes on the chalkboard. She turned around when she heard her name.

It was Fade, a girl that she was pretty sure was jealous of her, snickering and talking to her best friend, Dreg.

"I bet she fancies the new history teacher!" She said loudly enough for her to hear. Unfortunately, the girl sitting next to her heard it too.

"Leave her alone! You two should just make out already!" She hissed, leaving Dyne in great gratitude. Echo stuck he tongue out.

"Atleast I have friends," she whispered this time, only to Dyne.

Dyne raised her hand, trying to scare Fade. Fade shook her head, frightened.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She whispered. Dyne smirked when Falcon called on her.

"May I go to the bathroom?" And with that, she was dismissed.

Dyne splashed water onto her face a few times, then looked up to see a girl with dark red hair and soft grey eyes look up to her.

_I lost. I feel... Weak. Is this how it always feels when you lose a brawl?_

Then she smiled in the mirror and shook her head. She was over-reacting. She heard an eerie snicker.

Looking back into the mirror, she saw Dark Link standing right next to her.

"Dude. This is the girl's bathroom," she said, turning around. He raised an eyebrow.

"Child, that shan't matter now. Your alone... You should be frightened. I nearly killed my clone, gave the Prince of Emblem a concussion, and knocked you out." Dyne then face-palmed.

"Your worse than Falcon. Ike is not even a prince! Marth is! And you aren-" Dark Link lunged forward, gripping her neck and covering her mouth with his hand. Dyne clutched his arm, trying to let go.

"You are weak. I don't understand why those brawlers would let you in on their strong academy. I can't take down all of them, but I surely will," He said angrily. Holding her tighter.

Dyne somehow got the urge to finally say,

"You'll lose. There are too many of them and only one you. You /will/ lose. I know it."

**|OoxoO|**

The bell rung 20 minutes later. The same girl who told Fade to shut up, walked right up to her and took out her hand. She spoke as fast as Sonic could run.

"Hi! My name is Echo, and your Dyne and I already knew that! So I'd like to 'Your welcome" you for the thing I did last time, yeah, i don't like that girl she's really mean. So I know about your little secret with the-" Dyne, who only heard the last couple of words, swung around.

"Secret? I don't have any secrets..." she said, and showed her teeth at her. Echo laughed.

"Right, so no secret about you and Mr. Falcon. He's taking your job 'gurrl! And I saw you two talking-"

"He's 20," Dyne assured her. Echo sighed.

"I suppose your right... Haha, so do you wan to come and sit with me at Lunch? ya, I know your schedule and everything... i know that might be..." Dyne tuned the girl off, And knowing that this was a fight that could not be won, She followed her into the cafeteria.

"So where are you from?" Echo finally asked, slurping in her noodles. "I'm pretty sure your not from around here, right?"

Dyne, not knowing what to do, just shrugged. "I-I guess..." Echo looked at her with a face.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess? Oh, come /on!/ you can tell me. You looked kinda like Roy's sister," she gasped, "Are you from Fire Emblem? Because /I/ am from Fire Emblem!"

Dyne thought quickly. She couldn't just say she was from the same place as her. The first thing she could think of was where Dark Link was from.

"I-I'm from Hyrule..."

**|OoxoO|**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Flame!_

Dyne woke with a start, breathing heavily. Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes, she sat up, to see her roommate standing above her.

"Hey Ryder, you were _talking_ in your sleep! You okay?" She asked.

Dyne trusted Sidra with her life. The girl even knew that Dyne Ryder, the B + student, always second in her class, was The Flame. The new recruit to Brawl.

"Just... a dream. No need to worry yourself." Sidra just shrugged and held out a pizza.

"Want some?" She asked, taking out a bite. Dyne shook her head.

"Suit yourself," Sidra shrugged and took another bite. Dyne looked at the time. It was only 10:00. She probably dozed off at 8.

_BOOM!_

The thunder caught her off-guard.

"AWWW! Isn't /that/ the cutest thing!" She heard Sidra squeal. Turning around, she wasn't surprised when she saw Pikachu, a little bit of electricity sparking by his cheeks.

"Whats up Pikachu?" She asked him, as Pikachu tilted his head.

"Pika, Pikapikapikapika chuuu! Pika pika-"

Dyne, sighing, cut him off.

"Pikachu, charades."

The yellow mouse pointed at Sidra's red M&Ms, who was watching in amusement.

"It wants food!" She said, and Dyne shook her head.

"Red M. Mario. Is Mario in trouble, Pikachu?" She asked him, and Pikachu nodded.

_Mario is in trouble and called me. Mario, the role model, needs my help! Why would he call me though...?_ The trace of thought slipped away, when another loud 'boom' of thunder echoed off her walls.

"Pikachu, why did he call me?" She asked, when a voice peeped up.

"Because you are the only one-a left!" Luigi then appeared, looking concerned.

"Someone attacked the-a mansion-a! Everyone else were-a amubused-a! Mario told me and-a Pikachu to call you-a!" Dyne let out a big breath.

"You two are the only ones left?" She asked. Luigi nodded, closing his eyes.

She looked at Pikachu, then back at Luigi.

"Who's up for an adventure?"

|**OoxoO|**

Zelda could hear his breathing getting faster. They were hiding from whatever - whoever - was taking them down, one by one. There were more than one of them.

"...L-Link..." He put a finger up to his lips.

"I'll check. When I give you the signal, follow? Got it?" He said under his breath. She nodded, biting down her bottom lip.

"O-okay..." Link slipped off, tip-toeing down the hallway. She couldn't even hear his footsteps. Then she heard his scream.

"RUN! THE OTHER WAY!" He screeched. Zelda's heart started racing, as she ran as fast as she could, not wanting to look back.

She finally found another hiding spot. The lights were off, and she could no longer smell any blood at all. Sitting in her hiding spot, Zelda put her hands on her eyes, trying the best not to cry.

_Please, let this be over soon..._

She then stopped breathing when she heard quiet whispers and footsteps among her. Holding her hand together, she closed her eyes, pleading to Hylia that she wouldn't get caught.

"Pikachu, Luigi, where is Mario?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Zelda jumped out of her hiding spot, starling Dyne when she hugged her. More tear started to stream down her face as she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I'm so glad that it's you! I thought it was one of those dreadful zombie creatures!" She managed through her sobs. Dyne patted her back.

"Zelda, I need you to talk to me." Dyne said. They were in the closest room than they could reach, since standing outside in the hallway would give them off easily. Pikachu was standing on guard, while Luigi was running around the dorm trying to find something to cure Zelda's wounds.

Zelda whipped her eyes with her dressed sleeves and started. "Flame, you are quite lucky that you only stay here on weekends. There have been two attacks this week, one on Tuesday, one on Thursday, but this time whatever or whoever been attacking us one at a time attacked all of us." She paused.

"It looks like-a it's only us three-a and Mario that-a are still conscious. Right?" Luigi pipped up.

Zelda shook her head. "I was with Link..." Tear started streaming down her face again. "H-he got captured...He told me to r-run so I-I..." A sob escaped from her mouth.

"Zelda, don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise." Zelda, whipping her tears off, looked at Dyne.

"Yes... We will."


	4. Chapter 4: Melee Mansion

**Wielder: So here's chapter 4! One more chapter for this arc to finish! Zelda, disclaimer?**

**Zelda: Wielder owns nothing!**

**Dyne: Except for me, Sidra, Echo, and Fade!**

**Crazy Hand: AND I'M AWESOME**

**Meta Knight: We all know who's the best!**

**Link: I'm not trying to be arrogant, bu-**

**Wielder: GUYS! Geez! Obviously Mario is the best!**

**Crazy Hand: I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE BEST I'M AWESOME**

**Wielder: Crazy, get off of Caps Lock..**

**Crazy Hand: I DUNNO HOWW!**

**Mario: Mama mia! *facepalms* Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Melee Mansion**

"Plan...Plan, think of a plan..." Marth muttered to himself. After splashing water on his face, Marth dried his face and placed his tiara back on his head.

"Sister…Elice…help me…please," he pleaded, looking up into the sky. Turning around, he saw the Smash Mansion, finally fallen.

"Come on, you the Prince of Altea. Think like a leader…" he muttered to himself, turning back around.

"Wait a second…" He thought.

"I could call the melee rejects!"

**|OoxoO|**

"Both of you, wait here. Me and Pikachu'll check the hallway." Zelda and Luigi nodded, Dyne making her way out of the living room. They had gotten this far, and Dyne wasn't ready to give up just yet. Pikachu ran off first, since he was he smallest and the hardest to find.

"Pi..." The yellow mouse peeped, urging his tiny paws to come towards him. Dyne nodded, and turned around, about to say something when something caught her off-guard.

She was pinned to the ground by the couch by Zelda, the princess's hand covering her mouth. Dyne looked up at her confusingly.

"W-we're not alone..." Luigi, who was already hiding, had fallen onto the floor, trophyimized. Dyne gasped, looking back to Selda, who slid off her and hid behind the couch like her.

"I know you're here, Ryder. Come out, come out, wherever you are," a familiar eerie voice spoke.

It was fast. Everything was fast. There was a flash of lighting - Pikachu's thunder - which hit the dark figure onto the ground. Pikachu ran to Luigi, un-trophyimizing him. Luigi saw everythig, and had his guard up. The green Mario brother threw a glass at the figure.

Zelda gasped. "D-Dark Link? Y-you're behind this?" The shadow of Link evilly smirked, getting up. There was a small strand of blood running down his mouth.

"I…was here to get my revenge. Once one of your fellow brawlers helped me to escape, I made a deal with that dumb turtle that I would do all I could to make Mario andd everything he loves fall!" He laughed evilly.

"B-Bowser let you out?!" Dyne was shocked. Bowser, of all people, went evil again. She didn't blame him entirely. Losing every single time when trying to captivate the princess did seem like a dreadful job.

"Yes, the giant turtle I once thought was named Booger, acquaintance me with the jailbreak." A shiver ran up her spine. Jailbreak? That would only mean that the evil brawlers were set free in the mansion...

"As well as the Melee rejects soon!" Dark Link scream insanely.

"…You are saying, that the evil Melee rejects might be jailbroken as well as all of the evil Brawlers?" Zelda asked quietly. Dark Link nodded.

"And, almost all of them have escaped. Just a couple more hours a-" He was caught off-guard when Pikachu shocked him.

"Mama-mia!"

**|OoxoO|**

Roy set his drink onto the table, coughing at the Mountain dew that he was drinking when he heard the Prince's ridiculous favor.

"W-wait," he started, in between coughs.

"You want the Assist trophies and Melee rejects to help you defeat these evil forces in the Smash Mansion when the Olympics are about to start?!" He finally said in disbelief. Marth blinked.

"What are-?"

"Never mind him," Mewtwo said, turning off the TV. roy frowned.

"I will gladly fight alongside with you, yet I need to know one thing… Who exactly are we fighting?"

Marth sighed. What was he supposed to say? He sat down next to Roy, to start his story.

"I'm not sure. We, I, was ambushed. I couldn't see who was attacking me. I was on my way to Samus's, when I heard a scream from Peach's room. When I ran, whoever attacked her attacked me as well. They beat me up pretty bad, then I was trplophyimized. Later, Mario found me and un-trophyimized me. He informed me that we were under attack, and to find help. He first thing I thought of was here, Melee Mansion."

Roy, now getting a piece of chicken from the fridge, nodded.

"…Yeah, that's nice. So how's Peach?" He asked, going up to a microwave. Marth shook his head.

"Listen! I, WE, need your help!" He turned to Mewtwo. "Can you get as many as people as you can?" Mewtwo nodded at the prince's request. Marth turned to Roy.

"…Besides, Peach is Mario's girl!" and with that, Marth got up from his seat. He hesitated in his step when he heard Roy's laughter.

"I'll help you. I was just playing. How can you be a king if you are so naïve?" Marth mumbled something under his breath.

"That's great! We might only need a few of you Rejects though..." Roy nodded.

"Looks like Mewtwo is already on that."

**|OoxoO|**

Tugging on her sleeve, Zelda lunged forward with Dyne's help. There was an explosion right behind her. Zelda yelped.

"I hope Link is okay…" She said quietly. Dyne sighed.

"I-a can't believe Bowser would-a do that!" Luigi said. Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikapikaapikapikaka chu!"

"Maybe Dark Link was just saying that to scare us," Dyne said.

"Scare us from what? Bowser is no threat, but we will all being going against our mortal enimies…" Luigi blinked, and then laughed.

"Something humorous?" Dyne asked. Luigi shook his head.

"Link's shadow-a was playing-a! I saw with me very own eyes! King Koopa had fallen!" Dyne gaped at him.

"So… Bowser can't really be behind this! No duh! He's the usual arrogant bad guy!" Dyne realized. She slapped a hand on her forehead.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, pointing his tail at a dark figure coming towards them.

No- it was more than one figure. The red-haired swordsman looked familiar to Luigi.

"Mama mia…" He breathed, taking a step back. Another swordsman took a step forward, which all knew, was Marth.

"I, prince of Altea, and the Melee rejects have come to take Smash Mansion back in our grasps!"

**|OoxoO|**

"Haha, I knew he'd be an excellent leader," said an eerie voice above the fallen hand.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Master Hand screamed at the familiar blue human figure.

Behind him, there was none other than the original, with his signature red hat in his hand. Clenching it, he lunged forward at the blue figure.

"We've defeated you once, Tabuu! We can do it again!"

* * *

**Mario: And you guys thought I was captured. Haha!**

**Wielder: I'm full of secrets.. Link, will you do the honors?**

**Link: Please review -**

**Blue Kirby: And tune in for more soon!**

**Link: Kirby can talk?**

**Blue Kirby: NO IT'S ME! META KNIGHT!**

**Dyne: AWWW THAT'S ADORABLE! *Hugs tightly***

**Wielder: Uhm.. Yeah. Please read a review! :D**

**Roy: OMG LOOK I MADE AN APPEARANCE! I THOUGHT I WAS REJECTED FOR SURE!**

**Dyne: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE END IDIOT!**

**Roy: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!**

**Dyne: YES YOU ARE! Actually, I haven't met you, so I'm not sure yet...**

**Ike: Geez, guys! chill! Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**~Wielder**


	5. Chapter 5: Intense

**Okay, so... Hehe, you know how I said that there were supposed to be 5 chapters in each arc? Hehe, this one was kinda long, and I couldn't find a good place to end it, so now your up for 16 chapters, with 6 chapters in for the first arc. Thank all of you fo. Reveiwing! I own nothing! Enjoy Chapter 5: Intense!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Intense

"AHHH!" Mario screamed as he was sent back to the Smash Mansion.

"I have no time for you!" Tabuu snarled. Mario, getting up, shook his head, and looked back up.

"He's-a gotten very strong." He muttered. The plumber turned his head when he heard of a blade wielding. Mario's eyes widened in shock when he saw the Melee rejects, Marth, Dyne, Pikachu, Luigi, and Zelda charge towards the army of the dark possessed soldiers.

"Funny, how they fight. Am I correct?" Mario swung around to see no other than Dark Link, also glowing darkly than ever. Mario shook his head.

"Dark Link… try to remember! You've been possessed!" Mario shouted at him. Dark Link shook his head.

"I know that," he paused, then continued.

"But I WANT to be possessed." Right then and there, Dark Link jabbed his sword towards Mario, forcing the plumber to fight Link's shadow.

"We made a deal!" Mario yelled, placing a hand on top of the blade, flipping over him, and landing right behind him. Dark Link turned around.

"My master obviously lied!" Dark Link then laughed maniacally. Mario paused. When he saw it - almost all of the brawlers were under his command. Doing it forcefully though. Link, Samus, Kirby… Mario closed his eyes. He couldn't bear his team falling so easily.

And that's why his former team was there as well.

|OoxoO|

Marh turned around to see Mario, and nodded at him. The plumber nodded back, turning back to the possessed brawlers. Marth, gripping to his sword, charge towards the dark soldiers.

Three already were surrounding him, their dark hoods draping over their sulky faces. Red eyes gleamed at the prince, leaving him in disgust. The first one had a large axe in his gloved hands, followed by two other soldiers who had a lance and another axe.

The first one charged at Marth first, the prince gripping his sword even tighter and lunging it at him. The tip of his blade met the axe's handle, twisting the soldier's arm all the way. The hood fell off of his head.

Marth stepped back, gazing in horror of what was standing before him. He felt something on his back, and swung his head to see what was fallen by his feet. Only to see the red-headed warrior he called upon to an acquaintanceship.

"R-Roy! their-!"

"DEAD PEOPLE AAHHHH!" Screamed Roy, as he started to run away.

"Damn it!" Marth muttered to himself, loud enough for someone else to hear him.

"The prince swears? What a surprise!" Dyne said, heating up her blade.

"This…Might take a while!" She swung her swords to another soldier, it's ribs falling apart, letting his bones fall on top of his ribs. Dyne stuck out her tongue and muttered something that sounded like 'gross', when they heard a scream.

"Mario!" Zelda screamed, running towards the fallen warrior. Dyne ran towards him aswell, followed by Marth, Luigi, and Pikachu.

"T-Tabuu's army…" Mario made out, and pointed up, where they saw the dark brawlers grinning.

"I had a funny feeling he was behind this, and not Dark Link!" Dyne muttered.

"Dark Link? Where'd you get that idea from?" Marh asked scratching his head. Mario got up, shaking away the dizziness.

"I'm alright. You guys are wasting your time with these-" he pointed at the skin-and-bones soldier. "- They are merely distractions. Here's the plan:"

|OoxoO|

Master Hand got up, his knuckles bleeding like last time. He felt weary, weak. Master Hand crawled his way up to the bright blue figure, falling back down.

"You hold such great power… yet you never use it. You can control the very heroes that defeated you once... Why? Why do you conceal in this tower and help them?" Tabuu asked him. Master Hand tried to get up, but fell once again.

"B-because… they are heroes. They deserve the best. I-I made a deal." Tabuu chuckled evilly.

"So this is just… a game for you? Well, I want to know when you make them fall!" Tabuu screamed, spreading his wings and knocking him into a wall. Tabuu turned back around.

"BROTHER!" Someone - or some hand - screamed behind him. Tabuu turned around.

"Crazy Hand... How nice to... Join us..." Crazy Hand looked up.

"You will fall! No way am I - WE - going to let you win!" He screamed at him.

"Give my right hand back!" Crazy Hand screamed at him again. Tabuu just chuckled.

"Now, thy master of these fierce heroes has fallen. I have taken over. Yet you ask moi to give up everything... Again?" Master Hand snorted.

"With all due respect, 'Thy Tabuu', you sound like Shakesphere. Why should I be scared of you?!" Tabuu chuckled.

"You are as they say… Crazy..."

|OoxoO|

Dyne heated up her sword again, and swung at the evil Ike.

"Sorry about this…" She muttered, gritting her teeth as she deflected his sword. She jabbed, but Ike slipped to the side, ducked, and swung his sword at her legs. Dyne did a backflip, landed on her hands, and flipped back up.

Then she stopped, shocked. She felt something on her right shoulder... Pain... So much pain. Her arm went numb, and she dropped the sword. She felt dizzy, really dizzy. She blinked a few times, then shook her head when the blade was forced out of her shoulder.

She fell to her knees, mouth still opened, when she looked into - not red eyes - but blue, Ike's blue eyes. They looked at her in horror. She fell, finally, she had fallen.

|OoxoO|

Someone's gingerly hands held her by the waist. Dyne could finally make out who it was, Doctor Mario. There were Ike and Zelda standing beside her.

"I-I am so sorry!" Ike said, dropping onto the floor and touching the wound. Doctor Mario flinched.

"It wasn't your fault," Zelda told Ike, and he shook his head.

"I saw myself doing it. I saw it all, and I couldn't stop myself. I could only when it was done!"

"W-where is every..." Dyne could only Let out a few words, when Zelda hushed her.

Doctor Mario spoke up. "We ran to the woods, Dyne, don't worry, hang on. You'll be alright, you be safe... Ike, you should go help now..." Ike nodded, and grabbed Ragnell, running off. Zelda at Dyne.

"You shouldn't have fought him, Dyne. He's a very strong man!"

"B-but you were fighting Link.. He's real strong too ya know..." Zelda laughed sadly, taking out a piece of wet clothing and handing it to the doctor.

"Link's saved me so many times. I know all of his moves. Even though Ike taught you, it shouldn't mean that the apprentice should go running off fighting her mentor."

"The Black Knight did that to Greil! And he's not my mentor!" Dyne protested. Zelda sighed at her remark, while Doctor Mario was tying the clothing around Dyne's shoulder.

"I am well-aware of Ike's father's death, Dyne. But that's Ike. And he might as well be so..." Dyne felt some blood drop to her cheek. She looked to where it was coming from, which was Zelda's cheek.

"Link... Hurt you, didn't he?"

Zelda hesitated, then, she nodded. Doctor Mario laughed.

"Zelda, you will be next. But I have to help Dyne first." Dyne looked at Doctor Mario.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked. She knew who Doctor Mario was, but was quite astonished when he called her from her first name.

"Dyne Ryder, The Flame. The knew recruit to Smash Mansion. How could I not know?" He grinned, and she smiled back.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you Doctor Mario."

|OoxoO|

Mario's plan ran through Luigi's head a couple of more times.

"Brother is crazy..." Luigi muttered to himself. Tying the rope to the top of the Smash Mansion. He gave a 'thumbs up' to Pikachu and Pichu, who nodded and let out some serious thunder. And BOY was it some thunder!

The ropes were all attached to each other, which was attached to every single part of the battle field. Ike and Mario stepped away, Mario muttering something to Ike that sounded like 'nice distraction'.

The electricity would only shock the possessed brawlers, which made it easiest to attack them. And the pokèmon's electricity was large... Fierce...

Screams surrounded the Smash Mansion's battle arena, tye possessed brawler's screams.

Roy looked over to Marth. "This is crazy!" he muttered. Marth nodded, and when the electricity was finished, he ran into the battle field, knocking out the dazed brawlers. One by one, they fallen into trophies.

"That was too easy!" Young Link and Roy agreed.

"Yes… too easy..." Mewtwo said. Marth looked at them and laughed.

"You guys need to find some li-!?" Something knocked Marth down, causing even more chaos.

The walking-talking bones were back, much to Marth's disgust. Fixing up his tiara, Marth let the Melee's fighting skills get rid of them, as he walked up to the trophied brawlers. He squat down to Link first, and touched him with his fingers.

Light first shined through the trophy, blinding Marth. He held up an arm to block the light's rays. There stood a man, sword unsheathed, pointing towards the sun. Marth grinned when it was finalized, that Link was back.

Zelda ran up and pulled Link into a tight hug, while Marth ran to get the other brawlers.

"Doctor Mario and Dyne are still in the forest, she's about to come." Marth heard Zelda say to Link. He shook his head and walked up to her.

"She's gotten really hurt, and I don't think she should come to fight," He pointed to the walking bones. Zelda stuck out her tongue at them in disgust.

"She said she's fine. The blade only shocked her!" Zelda insisted.

"Where is she now?" Link asked. "She's should've come back already." Zelda looked back to the forest, as Link lef to help fight.

One jumped on Marth, as the prince shielded with his arm. He tossed the dead human aside as another lunged at him, giving the one he just tossed more time to regenerate.

"This is doing no good!" Mario screamed at the prince. He nodded.

"How do you kill the un-dead?!" He screamed back, tossing the same soldier he tossed before aside. Everyone was fighting, the princesses, swordsmen, siblings, weird pink creatures, yet it was doing nothing to save them.

"Wait a second…" Marth breathed.

"Mario! There has to be something that's causing these guys to come! We just need to find the source!"

"ALREADY ON THAT, YOU HIGHNESS!" Marth turned around, only to see Dyne Ryder, The Flame, running to the Smash Mansion. Marth finally realized what - or who - she was going to.

"…She going to fight…_Tabuu!"_

* * *

Like I said, this arc has one more chapter. So please review, and stay tuned for the last chapter for this arc!

If you want to submit any OCs, just PM me their:

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Age:

Weapon:

Fandom (if any):

History:

~ Wielder


	6. Chapter 6: Tabuu

GUYS IM SO SUPER SORRY! This chapter was so hard to mix all in, but I eventually got all the parts into it. I'm starting school too, so it's hard. This does not mean I'll take an eternity to post the next chapter, but about every other 3 or 4 days. I'm determined to-

Link: Oh, stop it, no your not.

Wielder: YOU RUINED KY AWESOME SPEECH!

Mario: *sighs* Wielder does not own anything.

Dyne: ANDDDD THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OCs!

Wielder: yup, thanks to Fezzes64 (Check her out she's awesome) and AwesomeDragonGirl1601 (Check her out too!) for sending in their OCs!

Chapter 6: Tabuu

Dyne jumped back, as Tabuu sent another shot at her. She was sent flying, for the fifth time. More weight was pushed onto her arm when she landed on the final destination platform.

"Funny, how we got here. Where I fallen once. I wanted revenge... but not from you," he blinked at her.

"Who are you? The new recruit?" Dyne was sent into confusion when Tabuu was sent flying in the other direction, being pinned down by a ninja-like teenager. She had neon green hair tied up into a pony tail with black highlights, wore a green tank top, jean capris and black converses. She looked up behind her shoulders and grinned at Dyne.

"You so owe me, Ryder."

/Have we met?/ She thought to herself, and shook her head. The girl was obviously on her side. Dyne picked up her swords, her bandages falling off her shoulder.

"Dangit…" she muttered to herself, turning her head to the bloody skin. She shook them off and ran toward Tabuu, where the girl was being blown away from.

Dyne heated up her blade, turning them a shade of red. She ran towards Tabuu, who turned around about to swing at her. The ninja girl caught his arm, letting Dyne to finally get a scratch on him.

She was then sent back when Tabuu spread out his wings, blowing the girl inches away as well. The blue figure shook his head and flew out of the mansion, breaking the glass of a window. The girl turned towards her.

"My name's Jade, whats up?!" She asked her. Dyne blinked.

/she's real friendly../

"Hey, I'm Dyne Ryder. Thanks for helping me back there. Really." The girl, Jade, just nodded and smiled.

"Dyne Ryder? Cool. And no problem." She winked at her.

"So... How exactly are we going to get out of here?" Dyne looked around. A boulder had dropped in their passage way, and none of them had wings to fly out. Dyne looked at Jade, who just shrugged.

Snake stared at the Smash Mansion glass, which shattered before him. Out came none other than Tabuu, gritting his teeth and flying away from the mansion, and towards them.

Snake grumbled something to Mario, who nodded and said something to Link. Link nodded as well, and ran into the mansion to retrieve Dyne.

I wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. There were more zombie-soldiers near there, who lunged at Link faster than you could say 'Triforce'.

"Oof!" Link let out, falling back.

"What the heck...?" Another zombie-soldier hit Link in the face, more surrounding him.

"This is gunna take a while," he muttered to himself. Link lunged at the soldier forward, swinging his sword from his left hand to his ribs, shattering them. He turned around and attempted to hit another, when the one he knocked down tugged on his leg sleeve and pulled himself up, kicking him in the stomach.

Link felt like he was being bullied. Forced onto the ground with more than one soldier making an un-humanly noise and getting hit.

"Gah! Get off!" He screamed, forcing himself up and doing 'The Great Spin' and knocking most of them to the ground. He didn't hesitate one bit. Link ran towards the mansion. Eager to find Dyne Ryder.

When Link had arrived, there were just a couple of zombies left. He knocked them out of the way and entered the mansion's door, only to see a boulder blocking from getting in.

"This is much harder than I thought.."

Red escaped a tiny explosion one of the soldier had dropped. He turned back to his Charizard, who was laying down unconscious.

"Return!" He called, taking out his pokéball and retrieving the dragon. He sighed and looked at the pokéball.

"You fought well, Charizard. Now it's time to rest.." Red didn't see the zombie that was walking sluggishly towards him, and was pinned down.

"Aahhhg!" He screamed, trying to get out of the soldier's grip. Then, the zombie-soldier was sent flying off of Red, by a shining light.

The pokémon trainer looked up, about to thank Lucas or Ness, when he saw someone else in mind. He had a red hoodie on, with the hood on top of his head, therefore he couldn't recognize who the boy was. He put up a thumbs up, and ran off, helping some other brawlers.

Red was about to get to safety, when Meta Kngiht was thrown his way. He got up, looking at the pokèmon trainer and then pointing at a blue figure.

He really didn't want to recognize Tabuu, Red thought that he was still in the mansion. Red grumbled something under his breath, nodded at Meta Knight, and ran into the forest to nurse his pokèmon.

"Hey!"

"Hey, listen!"

"HEY!"

Link turned around to see a furious Navi, waving her arms around.

"What is it NOW?" he asked the fairy, who stuck her tongue at him.

"I flew around the boulder, and there's a window you can get through. Just throw something at it and climb in!" Link sighed, shaking his head.

"The Smash Mansion windows are tiny. I wont be able to get through!"

"At least try!" Link grumbled, well-aware that he would not be able to win this ridiculous fight.

"Fine," he finally replied, making his way to the small window. He took out his sword and smashed it open, looking inside.

"Hey, this is Princess Peach's room..." the room was fully pink, pink carpets, pink bed, just pink. Link struggled to make his way into the small room, brushing off his sleeves. He sighed once more and took a run to the door, anxious to find Dyne.

"AYE, RYDER!" Midna screamed, as Fi rolled her eyes. Navi just giggled.

"I honestly can't even stand just one of you, how am I supposed to stand all three?" he muttered.

"WHAT was that doggy?" Midna asked offensively. Link grumbled something else, and turned, only to hear voices of Dyne and someone else. Link looked around, then saw piles of rocks stacked up onto each other.

"You okay there?!" He called out for them to hear.

"YEAH IM PERFECTLY FINE LINK! I'N SMUSHED UNDER A ROCK-" but Dyne then stopped, when a rock stumbled off of their side.

"Just keep moving the ones that I loosen!" Link said, as Dyne nodded to Jade. The girls eventually had made it out, thanking Link.

"I'm Jade! It's nice to meet you Link!" she said, grinning ear-to-ear. Link shook her hand, then pointed to where they could escape from.

When they made it outside, everyone was fighting the soldiers and one that caught Dyne's eyes was the boy who was fighting with stars, the boy with the red hood. He was entirely fast, and struck down most of the soldier-zombies with one shot. Dyne sighed.

"This... Might take a while."

She turned around, only to see another zombie coming towards her. Samus was struck down, grumbling something about her suit. If only she had it with her right now...

The soldier was forced of her by the red-hooded stranger. Before Samus could thank the boy, he was hit on his back, falling down and revealing his - or her's - face.

Samus could hear several gasps among the fighters as they say who the mistaken as a boy was actually a girl with dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes. The girl looke behind her to see shocked faces confusingly.

Samus laughed, and shot another zombie as she said,

"Don't worry I've been through worse. Name's Samus," She let out a hand for the girl to shake, but instead she held it to push herself up.

"Madz. Please to meet you!" She said smiling. They were both sent back by Tabuu, and launched to where Dyne was standing. Ryder nodded to Samus and introduced herself to Madz, running to the direction of Tabuu.

Mario struck him once, finally laying a scratch on him. Tabuu just shook it off and went for pokémon trainer, who was blocked by Ivysaur. His veins caught onto him, giving Madz and Jade enough time to hit him a couple of times. Tabuu spread out his wings, breaking free from the grip and turning into a rocket-shaped attack, doing a lot of damage to the brawlers.

Dyne gripped her sword and lunged it at him right when he turning back into normal shape. She didn't know, but Jade had come from behind and struck him as well, causing him to fall from the sky.

Tabuu stopped in mid-air and jumped rigt back up, going straight to Jade. The ninja jumped over him and attempted to jab him by the side, but missed. Madz caught him smirking at Jade, and kicked him in the back of the head. Tabuu stumbled just a little bit, but enough time for Dyne to come in from above, with her swords all heated up, and strike him to he head.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Tabuu moved his blue head to the side, getting hit on the arm instead. He took Dyne's collar and raised her up, flying above and throwing her down as if she was an ant.

She was falling, about 500 feet down. Dyne waved her arms around, as if she was trying to fly, but was caught by Kirby, who was riding a star.

"Thanks a bunch, Kirby." She told the pink warrior, who just nodded and flew straight to Tabuu. Dyne jumped off, twisting her body and swung her sword at him, tabuu blocked wih his hands, but was hit on the back by Kirby. There, Tabuu was shattered to pieces, only leaving drops of glass lying there.

"...Did Tabuu just die...?" Jade asked, as Madz and Dyne shook their heads.

"It has to be a fake, last time Tabuu was defeated, he was not killed like that," Madz said, with Dyne nodding her head. Most

of the brawlers were guarding the city.

Marth entered the room, starring at the shattered Tabuu.

"Did you...?" the three brawlers shrugged, and some of the brawlers explained everything to the prince.

"You did very good out there..." Dyne turned around to see Samus, speaking to Madz. They were engaged in a conversation, while Jade was speaking with Link.

Then, Yoshi ran inside, barging open the door with King Dededee On hs back. The dinosaur rolled onto it's back, making Dededee tumble over. The penguin started to yell at Yoshi, but then eventually turned around to Mario. The plumber and king were bickering about something; Mario nodding his head.

When everyone gathered around; Mario explained to the brawlers that Master Hand was down. There were some gasps and nods, as Doctor Mario explained that he would take care of him.

"One thing though," everyone's eyes were on the plumber.

"The Tabuu we faced, the Soldiers that were outside, it was all an illusion!"

More murmurs and gasps were heard, when finally Jade spoke up.

"Then what about the destruction that they did? Is that all an illusion?" Mario nodded, Jade lifting up her eyebrow at him.

"You see?" The Italian pointed outside, the fountain un-touched and no fire what so ever. Dyne shook he head and blinked a few times, but still, Mario was right.

"Why was Tabuu so hard to defeat then?"

Mario just frowned.

"It wasn't Tabuu, it was a puppet. There was someone contoling him..."

CLIIFFFFFHANGERRR!

Wooh, that was fun. Anyyyway, I want to thank Fezzez64 &

AwesomeDragonGirl1601 again, for reviewing and sending in their OCs, which were Madz & Jade. Sorry for any typos!

And please tune in for the next arc!


	7. Chapter 7: Six Months

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**So sorry for the haitus. I know it's been like... 3 months.. D: I'm so sorry... Well, here's the next Arc... Enjoy!**

Dyne shivered in the cold wind as she continued on dragging her feet through the snow. Winter Breaks were great, but not when it snowed knee-deep. She lifted her hands to her lips and blew into them, trying to warm herself.

"Hey!"

The voice shocked Dyne, and she turned around to see a man in a huge coat. He looked rather big, fat actually. He was waving a piece of paper to her, and when he took a step towards her, he fell face-down into the snow. Dyne just blinked, walking up to him.

"Uhm…are you okay?" She asked as she helped the man up. It turned out that the coat was just making him look huge. He was a very skinny man, and then Dyne recognized him.

"You're the postman from Hyrule! What are you doing here in Galia?"

The postman smiled and replied, "I've been everywhere: Skyloft, Crimea, Katina – "

" – You've been in space?!" Dyne's eyes widened, and the postman smirked. He replied with a yep. They talked for a while, then the man handed her the piece of paper that he was waving at her before.

"It's been an honor to meet the Flame!" He called out after he was a few yards away from her. Dyne grimaced at the skinny man. When he was out of sight, her eyes flung to the paper. It was a letter from the Smash Mansion.

"It's been six months since the incident…" She said to herself, tearing the letter open. She read the letter which said,

'_Dyne Ryder,_

_You've been invited to the Super Smash Formal, which will be held at the Smash Mansion. It will be on Saturday, January 5, 2013 from 7:00 to 10:00. Other fighters from the Mansion will be there, as well as some new recruits, speeches will be given._

_Please fill out the form below to tell us if you're either coming or not, for us to know you have received this letter._

_Thank you,_

_Super Smash Committee_

Many questions were blaring in Dyne Ryder's mind now. There was a Super Smash Committee? Who were the recruits? Did Jade and Madz get letters to this too? Will Master Hand be there?

Dyne let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She immediately lowered her eyes to the form. There was a line for her to put her signature in, and a line to tell whether she was going or not.

_"January 5__th__, huh? I don't think I'll be busy…" _Her conscious told her. Dyne bit her lip, folding the paper and shoving it into her jacket pocket. It was only December 27, so she had time to make up her mind.

A smile tugged on her lips when she made her decision.

"Name?" The tall man in the tux asked her. Dyne smiled and replied, "Dyne Ryder." The man widened his eyes at this.

"The Flame! You could've just told me that you were one of the brawlers! You may enter." Dyne blinked at this. She didn't know she was _that _famous. Other people at her high school didn't know that she was a brawler, how did this man know?

_"He's probably from the mansion, like a butler or something.." _Dyne shook her head at this. Did the Smash Mansion have any butlers? Not that she remembered. She set the though aside and entered the mansion.

Then Dyne understood of what they meant as recruits. She could recognize the bulky man with the red spiky hair as Groose, and the Woman with brown hair in fancy dress as Princess Daisy, which were engaged in a conversation. Near the corner there was Fox and the vixen from Star Fox, Krystal, who were dancing.

"Ryder! Long time no see!" She heard a familiar voice call to her. She turned around to see Madz and Jade, grinning their faces off. Dyne smiled, and was soon too, dissolved into a conversation about life. Several minutes later, Mario walked up on stage and tapped the microphone twice, getting feedback. Dyne covered her ears before she became deaf.

"Ahem.. Sorry about that.." There was some giggles throughout the crowds, and Mario coughed again, getting their attentions.

"Right… You all have gathered here from different places, and I'm here to talk about new recruits. Last year, there was only one person who was accepted into the team – Dyne Ryder – but we need more than one. This year, next month, we're going to open an academy for the next generations of Brawlers."

Mario stopped speaking then, because there were murmurs of agreement, and different perspectives exchanged. Dyne couldn't help to see the fact that Mario looked worried, like the incident would happen again. That was when realization hit her.

Master Hand and Mario probably discussed this before a decision was made, to make an academy so the "Fake Tabuu" incident wouldn't happen again. If it did, there were trained students that could fight them off and out of civilization.

"Huh, that's smart…" Dyne muttered to herself, and looked back up onto the stage. Mario wasn't there anymore. Instead, the plumber was making his way down to Princess Peach who was hugging him. Dyne raised an eyebrow. How much has changed since she's been gone? She tried to make eye contact with Link, but he was talking to Snake. She searched for Ike, but he was dancing with someone she didn't know of. Jade and Madz were off to get punch, and Red was sitting there, alone. She might of as well join him.

"Hey…" Dyne said, as Red looked up to her. He smiled and patted the seat next to him, signaling her to sit down.

"Wow, it's been what – five months? – Since I've seen you. Where have you been? Oh, and how was school?" He asked, as she sat next to Red.

"Six months, actually. It's been great. I'm on break right now, and school resumes on the 14th. Since it's my last year in school, I think I'll stay with you guys after graduation. What's this I hear about the academy?" Dyne asked, trying to get more information about the academy Mario was trying to create. Red let out a sigh.

"For the past few weeks, Mario's been cooped up in his room all day, planning about the academy. Peach's trying to comfort him, but ever since the fraud Tabuu, our fellow hero's been worried," Red replied, furrowing his eyebrows together. Dyne sat back in her seat, sighing and looking back to Mario.

"_He's still worrying about what happened six months ago?_" Her conscience said to her. Dyne pursed her lips and looked back at Red. He looked worried too. _"They're all worried about the incident!"_

"Typical Mario, right? A hero needs to worry about people… It can't be _that _bad, right?" Dyne asked, trying to be optimistic. If it was one thing that bothered Dyne, it was Red being worried. When the trainer's stressed, so are his Pokémon. Speaking of Pokémon…

"Hey, where's Charizard?" Dyne asked, looking around for her favorite Pokémon. Red raised an eyebrow, and replied,

"What, not Ivysaur or Squirtle?" Dyne bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Her favorite out of those three were Charizard, but she didn't like showing it. This was mostly because the dragon-like Pokémon would always take pride, which got annoying afterward.

"I mean, yeah…Ivysaur and Squirtle too…" Red smiled, understanding. He reached into his tux and took out three tiny Pokéballs.

"I keep them inside here for formal events like these.. the new guys –" He waved his hands to some people Dyne didn't know " – Would get scared or something, and Mario doesn't want a bad first impression, you know?"

Dyne smiled. That made sense, Mario was trying to make an academy and he needed recruits to agree with the idea. Dyne was pretty scared of Ivysaur when she first met him, so she got the memo.

Right when Dyne was saying her goodbyes to Red, the lights started to flicker, making people turn around in confusion. Dyne looked suspiciously left and right, making sure everything was alright.

They flickered again, and again, and again. The last time, they went out.

Ignoring the screams and shouts, Dyne made her way to the coat hanger, took out her coat, and slid her hands into the pocket. When she felt her iphone inside, she grabbed it and turned it on, letting her see what was happening.

People were running around with their hand in the air. Dyne didn't know why, because nothing was really happening. She struggled through her way and knocked into someone, letting out an "Oof!"

"Hah, sorry.." Dyne apologized. She shined her light on Zelda, who was grinning sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. Can you help me with this raucous?" Zelda asked her, scratching the back of her head. Dyne grinned and nodded, following the princess onto stage. Mario was looking around frantically, sweating more. Dyne started to feel bad for him, because the plumber had a lot on his back.

"If you will all be quite!" Zelda called out, but barely made a sound. She furrowed her eyebrows, and opened her mouth again. Before she could say anything, a male voice screamed out,

"QUIET!"

Dyne could tell in instance that it was Link's voice. The crowd quieted down, and Zelda gave Link a smile of thanks. Link just winked at her, making Zelda blush. She coughed, and started to speak.

"There seems to be a problem with the lights, and we just sent someone up there to fix it. If you all please calm down, they will be back in a second. Thank you."

"We already know half of the recruits are total pansies…" Dyne heard another familiar voice muttered. She turned around to see Ike. She giggled, Ike raising an eyebrow at her.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if someone got hurt now, it's totally dark and the lights switched off randomly…" _Her conscience told her. She tried to ignore it, but…

As if on cue, Dyne heard a scream from upstairs. The crowd started to scream again, running around with red faces and hands shot up in the air. Dyne clenched her jaw, and turned to Zelda and Link.

"I'm going to check what happened. That didn't exactly sound like a scream from our recruits." Link just nodded and Zelda grimaced, nodding her head.

She headed off toward the coat closet to get her sword, (or swords, but she liked to call them one), but realized it would take too much time. Shaking her head, she started off upstairs.

Dyne slid her hand across the wall, remembering all the memories she spent 6 months ago. It wasn't a very long time, but it really did seem like a while.

_"Especially when it's the Smash Mansion, too…"_

She couldn't help but agree with her conscience. She didn't even know _why _she left, she had so much freedom here, no stress, no difficult exams that were waiting for her the next day… It was a great life.

"Why _did _I leave?..." She thought aloud. She clomped her hand over her mouth and looked around the dark hallway. She blushed slightly, knowing there was no one around anyway.

"Hi, I'm Dyne Ryder, the famous Flame, and I talk to myself when know one's around." She said, laughing aloud to herself.

"Well, that's a surprise," she heard someone's voice say. Her blood turned to cold as she swung around to meet eyes with Dark Link. She went for her sword, but remembered she left them.

"Screw my laziness.." She mumbled to herself again.

_"You need to stop talking to yourself…"_

"Dark! Long time no see. What are you doing here?" She demanded fists ready in action. After the incident, Dyne learned how to street fight just in case something happened at school. This wasn't school, but she didn't have her signature weapon with her. Surprisingly, Dark just motioned her to calm down.

"I'm a recruit here!"

Dyne's eye widened.

"After what you did?! I doubt it. You can't fool me like that." Dark frowned, shaking his head.

"You don't understand. You've been gone for six months, you don't know what happened. I changed!"

"You were part of Tabuu's army!"

"I was brainwashed!"

Now _that _Dyne didn't know. She leaned back, not realizing that she was even leaning forward. She pursed her lips.

"Why are you up here?" She demanded again. She wasn't going back to the hospital because of him again.

"It's the same reason why you're here. I had to pee," he grinned.

"I'm not here to take a dump. I'm not telling you my reason, so stop following me. There's a bathroom downstairs with your fellow _recruits_," She spat at him. Dark frowned again.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He said, turning around and running down the stair steps. Dyne followed him, to make sure he was going to where he said he was. To her surprise, he dipped hid head and walked to where the rest of the 'recruits' were.

The light suddenly came back on, reminding Dyne why she was up there in the first place. She made her way down the hall, passing the bathrooms and toward Master Hand's office, where you could usually control the lights.

Dyne smiled to herself when she remembered when Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas once scared everyone to thinking that they had a blackout for two hours. Bowser had gotten mad because it was a Sunday, and he couldn't see his football game on T.V.

But when Dyne entered into the office, she didn't know what was coming to her…

"Dyne? No, I haven't seen her anywhere," Douglas Jay Falcon sighed, turning away from Luigi.

"Dyne Ryder?" Falcon looked down to see Blue, or was it Quinn? No… Ash! No…

"I was talking to her just a few moments ago, just before the lights shut off. I haven't seen her anywhere.."

Oh.. That was it! "Red!" He said aloud as he leaped in joy, like a three year old. Red just blinked, muttering something like, "Isn't he 20?"

Captain Falcon coughed, straightening up and looked back down to Red.

"It's just, Zelda wanted me to find her because she said something about checking out what happened upstairs," Red nodded, understanding.

"Thanks, Green. I'm going to check upstairs now. See ya!" He waved him off, and Red called out to him.

"I'm Red!" Falcon just sighed. Why couldn't children these days have an original name?

"Yeah, whatever!" He replied back. He stopped in midtrack (and almost fell), when he saw a towering cake at the corner of his eye. He spun around, licking his lips.

"I bet Dyne's just fine!" He told himself, as he made his way to the huge pastry.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh, Hylia

"Oof!"

The next thing she knew, she was on a cold floor, with a dirty shoe on her face. Her hands were handcuffed, and legs tied together.

"Look what we got here.." A deep voice said. Dyne lay there in shock.. She could recognize the voice!

"Wario! What are you doing?!"

The shoe was lifted off her face and he stuck a tongue out to her.

"I'm with the bad guys again!" He pointed behind him. Dyne couldn't necessarily make out their faces, but she knew Wario was up to no good.. _again.. _Now, Dyne was angry.

It was hard to get Dyne Ryder angry. She was a low-key, laid back person. When you hit that nerve… now _that_ wasn't good.

"Dude, you're so stupid! You won with us, and you _left?! _How dumb can a villain get?! Oh, but I guess you're so dumb, you didn't even realize that your own dang team _needed _you!" When she said that, Wario rolled his eyes.

"Now there's something I don't miss: hours of lectures and rants from The Flame. I'm glad I left." A smirked played on his lips. "But, you left too, didn't you?"

Dyne's anger turned into... what was it? Guilt?

"I-I had school.. I needed to graduate…" She said.

"But the team _needed _you, and you just left?!" Wario mimicked in a girly tone. Dyne gritted her teeth.

"At least I didn't join the other side when I left!" She screamed at him. Wario sighed.

"You don't even know _why_ I left."

"It was a stupid reason, though." Dyne turned her neck around to see Zero-Suit Samus, tied up just like she was. She grinned at Dyne. "Welcome to the club!"

"Don't tell me _you _got captured too!" Samus smiled sadly.

"I couldn't suit up because I was at the formal. Mario didn't want a bad impression." She said simply. Dyne nodded in understanding.

"He wouldn't let Red bring his Pokémon either," Dyne replied, as Samus frowned.

"Wow that really sucks. Pokémon hate being in that tiny ball."

"Hey! I don't think you guys realized that you're kidnapped!" Wario spat at them. Dyne just blinked.

"Well, you're Wario. You don' exactly count.." Dyne said to him, turning back to Samus.

"Guys... This isn't fair..." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Okay, time is up, useless human." A deeper voice called out, pulling Wario into the darkness. She heard his scream, and suddenly the color of her face drained. Dyne turned around, eyebrows furrowed when she realized who else spoke.

It was Ganondorf.

"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW?!"

"OK, I tried to go look for her, but I got distracted because of cake – "

" – You WHAT?! You got distracted from food – "

" – I mean, I was trying to go on a diet, but noooo you – "

" OKAY ENOUGH!" Captain Falcon and Link spun their heads to see Dedede, who was holding his hammer and slamming it against his hand – or fin…

"Can you guys _please_ tell me what's going on here?" He said firmly, anger in his eyes.

"This idiot –" Link pointed at Falcon, " – Decided to eat the cake instead of finding Dyne. Next thing you know it, both Ryder and Samus are gone!" Link finished angrily.

"Hey, hey, not my fault you guys were the one that shoved that HUGE cake in my face, how could anyone ignore it?!" Link ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"We lost two of our brawlers already. The opening of the new academy is in 3 days.. Oh, what are we going to do?!" Link moaned.

"Don't tell Mario, he'll be furious. He's stressed already anyways, we wouldn't want to put any more pressure on him. Link, you investigate Master Hand's office. Falcon and I will get help from the Melee Rejects,"

"They don't call you _King_ Dedede for no reason.." Captain Falcon muttered.

Link ran into the mansion. Smash Mansion already had a bad reputation from the formal, they couldn't lose people's trusts! Especially when they realize that there are _two_ members of the brawl missing now, not one.

Samus was usually easy to track down – mostly because she knew how to set clues. She was a bounty hunter, so Link didn't expect anymore.

But Dyne? Link wasn't exactly sure of. He asked Madz and Jade about her during the formal, but they didn't know where she was either. Dyne had disappeared after going upstairs to find out who screamed.. But she didn't come back either..

_"I checked upstairs, she wasn't there. No tracks, no signs, nothing. Samus is gone too..." Link explained to Zelda, as she frowned._

_"Was Master Hand there in the office at that time?" She asked Link, and he shook his head. _

_"He was with the rest of us, the office was empty." Zelda's frown grew deeper._

_"We'll have to keep looking, at least before the opening." Link nodded. _

_"Should we tell Mario?"_

_Zelda paused. Mario was under a lot of stress, trying to figure the fake Tabuu out, building the academy, building the Super Smash Brother's reputation… Could they throw two missing brawlers in there too?_

_"I don't know, not yet. Not unless the search becomes difficult."_

_Link just nodded._

The hero shook his head, trying to forget about the subject about Mario. He felt like he needed to tell him, but he didn't want to make Mario even more worried. Besides, Link had already told him that Samus was missing. He didn't want to see the reaction on his face again…

Link let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and continued on until he reached Master Hand's office, knocking on it.

"I swear, Link, this is the 5th time in day that you entered my office. There's nothing in here."

"Just one more time, I promise it'll be pretty quick."

Master Hand sighed – Could hands sigh? – and opened the door.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKKK KKKKKKK!" Crazy Hand screamed, coming towards him, pulling him into a 'hug'.

"Hey.. Can't.. Breathe.." Link let out. Crazy Hand let go, flying out the door screaming, "I'M FREE!"

Master Hand let out a groan. "He was supposed to stay in here.." and with that, followed his idiot left handed brother.

Now Link had some alone time.

"We haven't made contact with the Melee Rejects in such a long time!" Falcon said, looking towards Dedede, who was wobbling toward the Reject Mansion.

"Listen, Captain. I know what I'm doing, and I know they'll listen to me."

"How are you so sure of yourself? Don't you think that they'll reject us like we rejected them?" Falcon asked. Dedede fin-palmed.

"You do realize half of those "Rejects" were recruits at the formal, right?" Dedede asked Captain Falcon, who nodded, still looking confused.

"Yeah, so?" The king let out a sigh. The Captain was hopeless, wasn't he?

"They'll be grateful that they actually _have_ a chance of getting back in, so they'll be friendly. I know it." Captain Falcon frowned at this. Sometimes – no, most of the times – The King was too full of himself. He never thought of others. Falcon was just surprised that King Dedede didn't follow Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and other formal heroes back into the evil-ness. Was that the way to put it?

Madz let out a groan, running her hands through her dirty blond hair. She checked her phone once again, to make sure Dyne didn't leave a message or anything.

"Anything?" A faint voice asked her. Madz looked up to see Jade, and took her earphones out.

"What was that?" She asked her, grinning sheepishly. Jade furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what song she was listening too.

"Muse, really?" She eyed her with a weird look. Madz just blinked and shrugged.

"I love Muse!" Madz said, giving her a look back. Jade just laughed it off.

"Anyways, did you get anything from Dyne? She hasn't sent me anything." She flipped her ponytail out of the way. Madz shook her head. As if on cue, her phone made a noise, and both Jade and Madz's heads snapped to it.

Madz unlocked it, going straight to her messages.

"Who was it?!" Jade asked, getting up to look over her shoulder. Madz quickly read some of it, wording it out differently to Jade.

"It's Dark Link… He says the Dyne went missing after the formal. He… Asked us if he could…" Madz eyes widened.

"What is it?" Jade urged, but Madz was too stunned to speak. Jade sighed and snatched the phone out of her hands, but then froze when she read what Dark sent her.

"He wants to… Help?!"

"Yes, with us!"

"This is a joke, Dark and Dyne like… Hate each other,"

"Well, not much of Dark, only Dyne doesn't like him…"

"Maybe he's involved with the kidnap, and only wants to kidnap us!"

"Yeah, but he was brain-washed. Doctor Mario said so too..."

"What if Doctor Mario is evil too?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor Mario is a…" Madz paused.

"He is a Melee Reject. Most of them are mad at Brawl because they got rejected. Heck, Mewtwo became _evil!_" Jade reminded Madz. Madz couldn't help but get a little frustrated. Mewtwo was the last person – or Pokémon – that would go evil. She also knew that Mario would never become evil, because Mario was like her idol. No, Mario _is _her idol. Though Doctor Mario..?

"Don't be ridiculous… Doctor Mario is our friend! He'd never do that." With that, Madz's eyes flung to her phone again.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jade asked, sitting down next to her. Madz sighed, unable to think.

"We… We'll go see him, we'll check it out. He seems mysterious? We'll improvise. Just figure it out when we meet him, Kay?" Madz explained. Jade nodded, again.

"Right, but what if one of us get caught or something? I feel like we can't trust anyone that used to be a villain…"

"I agree. The best idea is to leave breadcrumbs for the other person to follow, got it?" Jade took a while to get what she was saying. Then it hit her: the other person will set down clues for them to find the other person. Well, if that made sense…

"If we both get captured?"

"I'll hide a bunch of daggers or something in my jacket pockets, or give a sign for someone else to follow us." Jade sighed. She _really_ didn't think this was a good idea. But, she wanted to find Dyne.

"Okay, message sent. I agreed that you and I will meet up at the Smash Mansion tomorrow at 6," Madz said, slipping her phone back into her pocket and smiling at her.

"We're 'gunna save the reckless Ryder's butt again."

Jade grinned.

"Dark, you _do_ realize that because you used to be a villain, it will take a while to get your trust back, right?" Link told his other other other version of himself. Seriously, how many Links could you get? Dark Link, Young Link, Toon Link, the list went on.

"What are you getting at?" Dark asked coolly. Link sighed.

"I need your help on finding Dyne and Samus, but I don't think I can do it alone. I think we should…" The hero couldn't get the words out. Here he was, facing one of his mortal enemies, asking for his help. He never thought he'd have to experience it, ever.

"Team up?" Dark asked. Link grinned sheepishly and nodded. Dark just looked off to the distance. It was getting dark, and the sun setting was such a beautiful view. Dark sighed, wishing he could stay like this forever, forget all the sins that he's done. Though, he knew he needed to repent and clear his ledger.

"You regret it, don't you? You want to forgive her, but have no idea how to." Link suddenly said, making the dark version of him flinched. He turned around, pale cheeks growing red.

"I don't care of anyone! I just don't want to be evil again, I want to be able to control myself," Dark insisted. Link snorted.

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Dark let out a "huff", and crossed his arms. He looked back at Link.

"So, it'll be just me and you looking for two people?" He asked. To his surprise, Link shook his head.

"I need you to find the most closets people to The Flame and tell them about the situation. We'll team up with them too." Dark smirked.

"You _do_ realize, I can find them myself and bring them back with all the glory, right? Then Brawlers will trust me…"

"I thought you were repenting?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You make me feel like a loser," Dark grumbled, taking out the small device the Link gotten him a while ago.

"So how exactly do I use this?" He asked, pointing at the cellular device. Link bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"A cellphone?! Oh, Hylia, you don't know how to use it?" Link couldn't hold it, so with his hands over his stomach, he started to laugh like crazy.

"Hey!" Dark said, slightly blushing and looking around just to make sure nobody was looking. "I'm kinda inept with the modern technology!"

Link pulled himself together, wiping the tear off his face. "Ok, bring it here," He said, motioning the phone to his hands, when Dark gave it over.

"So what where you going to do on this?" Link asked, waving the phone in his hands. Dark smirked at him, like nothing embarrassing ever happened before.

"I just need to text The Dark Horse."

~

**(A/N): What's this? Wielder updating the next day?! It seems like Christmas!**

**I feel like I just wanted to type, so I guess I did.**

**By the Way, Madz's other name is The Dark Horse, just like how Dyne's is The Flame. Jade's is Fallen.**

**Soo, I'm working on a new story, so I want to finish this arc as soon as possible. It's going to be an Avenger's fanfiction, so check it out when I start it? J Lol sorry for the haitus I had. D: I'll try to update like this most often!**

**Anyways, I'm off to watch "The Proposal". It has Ryan Reynolds in it. . I love him.**

**See ya!**

**Update: Probably on the 8****th**** of January. Either that or 9****th**

~Wielder


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**Recap:**

**Dyne and Samus are captured by former heroes. Link, Dark Link, Madz, and Jade are going to meet up at the Smash Mansion to look for Dyne and Samus. Madz & Jade don't know that Dark Link is meeting them with Link. King Dedede and Captain Falcon are going to the Melee Mansion to get help to find Dyne and Samus. An academy is opening soon, and they need all the brawlers in order to open it. We already know that Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario are evil, again. We don't know of Tabuu, and Mario only knows that Samus is gone, and isn't aware of Dyne's disappearance. (By the way, Dark Link we'll be known as Dark now. Link will be known as Link. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB ! **

Link checked his phone again, making sure it was the right time. The girls were already 15 minutes late, and they couldn't let Mario get the wrong idea.

Dark sat in a corner, fiddling with his cellphone. He hung his head and sighed, throwing it off somewhere. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to Link where he leaned back on a wall, smirking.

"Do wipe the silly grin off your face," Dark spat out, looking away and blushing.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about something like that, we all have our technology episodes." Link grinned wider.

"Look, they're here!" Dark said excitedly, pointing towards the opening. Link turned around to see nothing but a clearing, then heard laughing behind him. He frowned at Dark, who was holding his stomach and giggling like it was the end of the world.

"Revenge! I can't belive you _fell _for it!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Never," Dark Link grinned at Link, how crossed his arms and looked away. Two figures then appeared in the opening, brightening Link's day…

BOOM!

The sudden noise awoke Dyne. She shuffled up to her feet, onlt to be lulled back down on the ground. She gritted her teeth when she remembered her feet were tied.

"Stay on guard," Ganondorf muttered to Bowser. The Hylian villain left into the darkness, and the turtle took his place on guard.

"Bowser, buddy!" Dyne exclaimed, half lighting up. Bowser turned his head towards her, grunted again, and turned his head back. Dyne let out a breath.

"Come on, I'm so bored. Talk to me, brah."

Bowser looked back to Dyne with what was that – anger? – and growled. Dyne frowned at this. Bowser didn't change a bit, but then why was he a villain again?

"You know, I always thought about this. Mind me asking, are you a turtle or a dinosaur?"

"It's Yoshi that's the dinosaur," Samus answered for her. Dyne grinned at this, turning her head to see Samus just waking up.

"Hey, Bowser, come over here," She said, motioning her head. Bowser blinked, and hesitantly moved towards the bounty hunter.

Before Dyne could ask what she was doing, Samus slammed her tied feet against his legs, making Bowser fall over. Now, he was on his shell, so that bought her time. She opened her hands and put them against the floor, pushing herself up and hoping towards the Turtle.

She leaned down, putting the rope between his horns and cutting it, letting her hands free. Bowser, right at the verge of getting up, was pushed back down with Dyne's arm. She rolled onto her side and opened her hands too, Bowser being held by Samus.

After exchanging glances and smirks, Dyne slammed her fists unto his head, knocking him unconscious. Samus and Dyne laughed, high-fiving each other's hands.

"Madz, Jade!" Dark Link beamed. He really didn't think that they were going to come, he thought they couldn't trust him. At least someone liked him.

"What's the plan?" Madz asked directly to Link, ignoring the former villain that was waving frantically. Jade grimaced at him, but turned away.

"We tracked down their scent first – " Link started, but was cut off.

" – How'll we find their scent?" Jade asked in confusion. Dark laughed, and Link gave him a death glare.

"I'm part wolf. It's a thing I got back when I didn't really know Zelda that well. Long story," Link explained.

"Does that mean Midna will be with us too?" Madz piped in. Link turned his head towards her and answered,

"I can't exactly control when she's around, so sometimes she will and sometimes not. Back to the plan. After we find their scent, Dark will enter and search for both of them to make sure we weren't misled. He'll send us a signal, and we'll follow him. We'll go from the top of our heads after that."

Madz and Jade nodded, Dark leaning back and letting out a huff.

Link felt like he hadn't been on a mission for such a long time, and it wasn't even an assigned mission. It didn't exactly have a good plan either, but that was the only thing that he could think of. Besides, Link wasn't very good at making plans; he usually went solo and barged in. Well, excluding Navi, Midna, or Fi…

Link shook his head, looking up to the others. They also seemed to be deep in thought. Before wasting time, Link coughed, getting everyone's attention back.

"Shall we head down now?" He asked, and was answered with silent nods. Link grimaced, reaching into his pocket.

_"It's been such a long time, Link. I thought you had forgotten about me!" Midna whined, sticking her tongue out. Link rolled his eyes._

_"Well, I need you to do me a favor…" _

_"Am I only for favors? Geez, Link. I see how it is." Midna pouted, turning away from him and faking sobs. Link face-palmed. Why couldn't he make normal friends?_

_"Come on, you know I'm only for favors too," Link told her. Midna turned around, grinning like an idiot._

_"Awesome, at least now we're equal. So what's this favor of yours? Does it have to do with a girl? Oohh.. It's Zelda, isn't it?!" She exclaimed. Link blushed at that, and shook his head. _

_"No, no. It's not like that with her. I need to find Samus and Dyne, they were captured – I think – and we need to find them before the academy opens," Link explained. Midna frowned, and the hero bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. The old friend wanted nothing but for him to be happy, and she knew that Link was up for the academy idea – but nor was he against it._

_"Ok, so?" _

_"I need the crystal thingy that turns me into a wolf." It was blurted out, and Midna's reaction to that was priceless. When she realized, though, why he needed it, she nodded her head and grinned._

_"That won't be a problem!"_

Link grabbed hold of the stone and took it out. He unwrapped it from the cloth, and was suddenly turned into a wolf.

"Now I remember why I hate this so much.." He said, but it came out as just barking. He rolled his eyes and heard a laugh from above him.

"He's adorable as a dog!"

This was going to take a LONG time.

**Wielder: I'm so sorry this was a short chapter! And I'm a day late too, sorry sorry sorryyyy.. I have midterms and stuff coming up so I might be idle for a while. They're next week, actually, so I won't update for a week. Well, I probably wont. I'll try, though!**

Dyne: I bet you're going to fail them either way...

Roy: Hey, you're being mean to Wielder. And when do I enter?!

**Wielder: Not till the next chapter.. Hey, this is supposed to be my spotlight.**

**Roy: Yeah, well, IO barely have any spot light. You'll probably make me drunk when I'm introduced again.**

**Wielder: You know.. That's not a bad idea...**

**Roy: Hey!**

**Ike: I barley have any spot light too!**

**Wielder: Guys...**

**Roy: At least you were mentioned!**

**The Doctor: You guys don't get offended because your wearing a bowtie!**

**Wielder: Hey! Wrong fandom!**

**The Doctor: Well, I ****_do_**** go from places to places, so...**

**Wielder: *sighing* whatever. Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Update: Next Saturday. Or Next Friday. Some time next week.**


End file.
